Cinder Fall
Cinder FallMonty Oum's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY. She appears to be affiliated with Roman Torchwick in some way, perhaps controlling, or at least manipulating, Roman rather than cooperating with him. Appearance Cinder has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She wears gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Whenever she uses her Dust abilities, designs on parts of her dress like her arms, back, and chest light up. Her eyes and ear rings also glow. It is possible that her appearance is influenced by east Asian culture, as the designs on her dress are styled similarly to traditional Japanese or Chinese patterns. When arriving at Beacon, Cinder is seen wearing a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband, possibly as part of a uniform or disguise. During her infiltration of the Cross Continental Transmit Tower, Cinder is shown wearing a black infiltration outfit, which she had previously sewn together. The outfit consists of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers of powdered dust lined across her pants. When using Dust, designs on her gloves, boots, and pants glow orange. When needed, Cinder can instantly transform her infiltration attire into a formal black evening gown that has black glass'Volume 2 DVD directors commentary' designs on it. Personality Cinder is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty as well. She also appears to be calm and collected, and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Although she refers to her partnership with Roman as "cooperation," it is obvious that she has the upper hand, as she very quickly makes an implicit, and not very subtle, threat to Roman by conjuring a fireball in her hand. Cinder also seems to be ambitious and demanding, stating that she has "big plans" for Roman, and is willing to enlist the White Fang to achieve her goals by any means necessary. She is also very direct on the matter at hand, such as quickly jumping to Roman's failure of robbing a cargo hold of Dust. She doesn't seem to tolerate failure from anyone, as seen with Roman, preferring for her goals to be successful regardless of the situation. Cinder also prefers that such problems be solved quickly, as seen with Roman, and is seen to give very direct orders, and doesn't like when she is disobeyed, such as to Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black that they should keep their hands clean, and both should need only to obey. When it comes to planning, Cinder is very secretive, keeping Roman on a strict need-to-know basis. Cinder is seen to be an excellent planner as well, often planning ahead to keep her goals in reach, and is also confident in her plans. Also, when it comes to fighting, she is seen to be quite confident, having attacked Atlas soldiers and Ruby head on. Abilities & Powers Cinder possesses a high degree of skill that rivals, or even surpasses, that of Glynda Goodwitch. She seems to have a strong command over fire Dust, as seen in "Ruby Rose" where she makes extensive use of flame-based abilities without difficulty. Her primary technique seems to be a highly forceful blast of flame, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris. Cinder's capabilities also include summoning pillars of fire that erupt from the ground, as well as a powerful blocking technique, easily capable of withstanding Crescent Rose's bullets. This blocking technique may be Aura based, as it strongly resembles a technique used by Lie Ren, but this is unconfirmed. Noticeably, some of her abilities emit a high-pitched whistling sound when cast. Her eyes seem to glow brighter whenever she uses her abilities. This could be attributed due to her use of Dust-related abilities. She is also adept at piloting, being able to fly a Bullhead during one of Glynda's attacks. Cinder has shown to be quite stealthy as well, having sneaked past behind a guard to easily knock him out. She is also quite skilled in both unarmed combat and swordsmanship, using such skills to fend off numerous Atlas Soldiers at once and easily defeating them, without being hit once. She was confident enough in her skills to walk right up to them, despite the fact that this alerted them to her appearance. Such confidence is also seen when she decides to reveal herself to Ruby, smiling while doing so, attacking the young Huntress instantly. She also possesses enhanced speed, strength, reflexes and endurance. Of note was her ability to wield and manipulate Dust in battle, transforming a cloud of dust she'd previously dispensed into several shards of ice, or glass, which she proceeded to launch as projectiles. She is even able to conjure a Dust-based pair of dual black glass sword constructs and then seamlessly transform them into a bow with a series of black glass arrows ready to fire. She is also capable of triggering this ability to change dust-imbued clothes, as shown by her instantly changing into a dress for the dance. Cinder is also seen to be skilled enough in infiltrating places without ever getting caught and using the advantages given to herself to blend in, escaping her pursuers from the CCT, and using the dance to instantly lose them. She also seems to be skilled in manipulating people, having infiltrated Beacon Academy along with her partners Mercury and Emerald without raising suspicion to herself, and having others believe her to be from Haven Academy. However, it is unknown if anyone knows about her affiliation with the criminal world. Trivia *Cinder may allude to Cinderella. Her shoes seemed to be made of a glass-like crystal, and her fire-based powers could allude to the "Cinder" part of Cinderella's name. This is supported by the Cast commentary, where her shoes are noted to be made of glass when discussing her character's allusion. **This is further supported when Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross made a joke that they "originally wanted to call her Cinder ella," using the Spanish word "ella," meaning "she."Volume 2 Production Diary 3 **If one studies Cinder's symbol on its side, it resembles a pair of "slippers" with the heels and toes placed together. **In the episode "Dance Dance Infiltration," she makes it back to the dance at midnight and leaves behind a glass masquerade mask, having changed her outfit to elude the Atlas Soldiers. This is a reference to how Cinderella leaves the ball at midnight and leaves a glass slipper behind. *Apart from her Haven Academy uniform, all of Cinder's clothing has Dust sewn into them. * Her ability to manipulate Dust woven into clothing may be a possible reference to her voice actress' career as a cosplayer and model. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human